tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn (2012 series)
Shawn is the son of Michelangelo and is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. Shawn is one of Leonardo, Donatello & Raphael's older nephews and he's the half-younger cousin of Rick. He's the younger cousin of Seth and older cousin of John and Ki and he's also the second eldest grandson out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren. Shawn is "The Party Dude" of the Team. Appearance Shawn is a light green, but little bit dark shade Mutant Ninja Turtle. Shawn has freckles. Shawn wears a brown mask and has brown eyes and he looks like his dad Mikey. Bio Shawn is the second born Mutant of the Family and he is a wise guy like his father Michelangelo, but ten times worse. He loves pulling pranks on his older cousin Seth and his uncle Raphael and he has close bond with Seth. He mostly teases his younger cousin Kida. Personality Shawn just like his dad's but he's ten times worst. He's "The Party Dude" and the most "Fun" out of all the Turtles. He is also impulsive. Shawn is the first of the Turtles to taste Pizza and is very proud of his talent for naming things like his father. Abilities In battle, his weapon of choice is a Kunai and making him the least mature. TMNT: A Cousin's Bond Shawn plays a huge role in this series along with his older and younger cousins. In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang,Seth deiced to split into groups.He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complained and he tells John to take them but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take them. Ki were mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she ran away, Seth and the others tried to find them around the city but they can't find her. Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning, Ki had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and that's why she ran away. Ki were spotted by the Purple dragons while she was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Ki was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder, but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple Dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn and Johnnie fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Ki as she tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked her up before they can help their cousin Shredder taken her as her older cousins chase Shredder, but he disappeared along with their cousin. When the three older cousins returned with their cousin's weapons, Seth silently gave to Leo the Katana and walked off. Interactions With Other Characters Shawn (Relationships) ''Trivia'' *Second eldest of his cousins. *Loves pulling pranks. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Shinobi Category:Childeren Of TMNT Category:Ninja Category:Teenagers Category:Wise Guys Category:Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:The Turtles Category:Animals Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Alive Category:Ninjas Category:Vigilantes Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Next Gen